supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniels Family/Trivia
Tony Daniels * His favourite TV shows are Paw Patrol and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. * His favourite movie is Planes. * His favourite song is Gangnam Style by PSY. * On Halloween 2016 he dressed up as Chase from Paw Patrol. * On Halloween 2017 He's going to be Marshall from Paw Patrol. * The Gift Bag that Stella gave to Tony is Paw Patrol-themed. * In July 2017 He and Lucy's 5th Birthday will be Disney Princess/Paw Patrol themed. * His Bottom Bunk is full of Mickey Mouse and Paw Patrol plush toys and he has a Paw Patrol bedding. Lucy Daniels * Her Favourite Tv Show is Sofia The First and Minnie Bow Toons but Mainly Peppa Pig * Her Favourite Film is Cinderella * Her Favourite Song is Let It Go From Frozen * On Halloween 2016 She Dressed up as Poppy from Trolls * On Halloween 2017 She is Going to be Rapunzel from Tangled * The Gift Bag that Stella Gave to Lucy is Disney Frozen * in July 2017 She and Tonys 5th Birthday will be Disney Princess/Paw Patrol Themed * Her Top Bunk is Full of Minnie Mouse and Disney Princess Plush and she had a Disney Princess Bedding Erikia Daniels * Her Favourite TV Show is Sofia the First and My Little Pony * Her Favourite Film is Frozen * Her Favourite Song is Smile Song From My Little Pony * On Halloween 2016 She Dressed Up as Ariel From The Little Mermaid * On Halloween 2017 She is Going to Be Elsa From Frozen * During Stellas Visit,She Had a Sofia the First Themed Party * She got Amount of Sofia the First/My Little Pony/Frozen Related Merch including a Sofia the First Bedding Jackson Daniels * His Favourite TV Show is Disneys Fish Hooks * His Favourite Film is Iron Man 2 * His Favourite song is any song by Pink * On Halloween 2016 He Dressed Up as Captain America From Avengers * On Halloween 2017 He is going to Be Branch From Trolls * He got Xbox One,IPad and Avengers toys and he got Jurassic World Bedding Chris Daniels * His Favourite TV Show is Lab Rats * His Favourite Film is Captain America:The Winter Solider * His Favourite song is Same old Love Song By Selena Gomez * On Halloween 2016 He Dressed Up as Iron Man * On Halloween 2017 He is going to be Batman * He got Xbox One,IPad and DC Superheros toys and even a Football Bedding Georgia Daniels * Her Favourite TV Show is Sherlock but Mainly My Little Pony * Her Favourite film is Guardians of the Galaxy * Her Favourite Song I Feel it Coming by The Weeknd * On Halloween 2016 She was Anna from Frozen * On Halloween 2017 She is going to be Star Lord from Guardians of the Galaxy * She is got amount of Guardians of the Galaxy and Disney Princess and little bit of My Little Pony Merch and she Also got a Sherlock Bedding Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Family Trivia